My Other Half
by NotascrazyasI
Summary: France has snapped and is bringing down all the countries around him. When Italy tries to stop him from killing Germany, he get's himself killed. How will Romano react? The story is so much better than the summery, just check it out. Please? M just to be safe.


_**My other half**_

_**Oh God, why am I doing this to poor Italy? I have no idea. Please... don't hate**_** _me..._**

_**Warning: Death of complete cuteness, Romano's mouth, and a tiny bit of violence.**_

_**I don't own Hetalia.**_

It was like I was being cut in half, which is outrageous since technically I'm already cut in half, but that's how it felt. I'm not really sure there's any other way to describe it. Before, I had always thought that a 'broken heart' was just an expression but as I watched my brother bleed out in my arms, the pain in my chest could only be appropriately described as so.

My arms had long since gone numb, but I didn't dare drop Italy, nor did I stop running. I had to get as far away as I could from that damn battlefield. I had to save my brother. Surely if I got him to a hospital fast enough, he'd live. I was past rationality. I wouldn't accept the fact that a hospital couldn't save a nation that was fallen. I couldn't think that Italy was really already gone, the jagged gash in his side was just a formality. He was gone, destroyed like his murderer was trying to do to me.

I glared down at my brother dying in my arms. "This is all your fault, you stupid bastard!" I yelled over the pounding of my feet. Overshadowed by my anger were the tears running down my cheek and falling onto Italy's blue -stained dark now- military uniform. "This is what happens when you play the hero! You get hurt and di-" I chocked on the word, unable to force it out. That word -that stupid fucking word- was like a razor blade in my throat, cutting me each time I swallowed.

Italy let out a laugh. No, it wasn't a laugh, it was a gurgle as blood dripped from his mouth. I hated that sound, hated how it was proof of my brother's weakness. "B-but fratello. If I hadn-" He coughed up even more blood. How much more blood did his body contain? How much more could he afford to lose before... "If I hadn't, Germany would've died."

There was an odd sound coming from my throat. It was a high pitched keening. "Who gives a fuck if he dies? If you it means you being dead, his life isn't worth it!"

Italy, his amber eyes fixed on my face as he slowly died, gave me a sad look. One of pity. "Fratello, you know I couldn't live with myself if I let Germany die. Besides-" He coughed again, this time though, the blood splattered against my jacket. I'd have to burn it when... when this was all over. "No one's gonna miss stupid spineless Italy." He tried to laugh again, but it was too painful and he stopped.

"Shut your mouth!" I yelled, skidding to a halt, despite my pursuit. "Just shut up! Do you hear yourself? Of course people are going to miss you! _I'll _miss you! Germany will miss you." If he survives, I thought. "Japan will miss you! Everyone who's ever known you will miss you Italy! Don't you get it?" I fell to my knees, burying my face into my brothers blood soaked shirt. "I need you Feli. Your my other half. I'd rather die than loose you."

Slowly, Italy pushed me away so he could look at me. I could see sadness etching deep lines into his face. Those lines sickened me. I wanted him to smile and make an idiotic comment again, just like before all this. I wanted my little brother back. Not this sad faced man. But, Italy didn't smile, instead he placed an alarmingly cold hand on my burning cheek. "Don't worry fratello, you won't lose me. I'll always be watching you."

"That's not what I meant!" I yelled, my tears flowing faster onto his shirt leaving a stain almost as dark as the one on his side. "You can't die, Feliciano! If you die, I die too, you got that? I don't care about our stupid people, they can curl up and die for all I care! You just can't die." I was sobbing now, that razor blade in my throat cutting deeper.

Feli's gaze turned sharp and stern, a look I had never seen before on his face. "No. You can't abandon our people. You _must_ watch over them, Romano! You must!"

"No! I _can't!_ I can't do it! This country means nothing without you! It will fall with you!"

That was the first time -and the last time- Italy ever slapped me. My head flew to the side and my cheek stung. "Do you want France to have our people? Do you have any idea what'll happen to them now that France has... changed?"

I didn't. France _was_ changed. He was stronger, fiercer, but also unpredictable. He had gone mad. Truly mad. Maybe that was the key to how he got so strong so fast. Or maybe he was just stupid enough to hold back his true power. Nobody knew. Nobody cared. It didn't matter anyway. All that mattered was keeping one's country intact, one's family safe, and keeping one eye peeled. Sure, France had attacked -destroyed more like- a couple other countries, but I hadn't worried much. France had always had a little soft spot for Italy. But, when Italy got in his way even his fondness for my brother couldn't save him.

Oblivious even on the verge of death, Italy continued, "You don't know, do you? Our people -our _family_- doesn't deserve to be in his hands! You _must_ keep fighting! If not for them, then for me!" His eyes softened. "I don't want you to die for me. I want you to survive."

I shook my head and let out a moan. "You can't ask this of me, Feliciano! I can't do it! I can't live with your..." Again, the razor blade stopped the word from passing through my lips. "Please. Please, let me die with you." I whispered, not able to yell around the blade anymore.

"You can't." Feli repeated. "You can't do it." He tried to sit up, but I pushed him down. He grimaced, but continued to speak through the pain. "Italia must survive." With a forced smile, Feli changed the subject. "Will you bury me? And hold me a funeral?" His gaze drifted off past my head as he imagined his funeral. "That'd be nice, all the people that I love sending me off. Like I'm going on a trip." He turned his gaze back to my face.

I wasn't ashamed of the tears that he must of saw. "No, no, no." I moaned again.

"Tell Germany I love him." I stiffened at these words. I would never forgive that bastard! This was all his fault! "And Romano?"My gaze crashed back to Feli's face and what I saw made my face pale. Italy's eyes were drooping as if he was about to fall asleep, and his face was white. Already looking as if it had been completely drained of blood. Oh God, no! Not yet! You can't take my brother yet!

"What?" My words came out strangled and I'm not even sure if Feli could understand them. No, no, no, no!

"Ti amo, Lovino Vargas. Brother. Please don't forget me." With that said, Feli's eyes closed and his and his body went slack in my arms. His pulse which had been rapidly beating under my arm, froze mid-leap.

"No, no, no, no!" I yelled, not caring about the slicing in my throat. "No! You can't die!" Shaking his lifeless body, I continued to yell at him. "No Feli! Your not dead."

Italy couldn't be dead. Just yesterday I had been yelling at him for acting stupid again. This couldn't possibly be in the same universe. I wanted to go back to that world, one with a smiling Feli and a sane -though perverted- France. I wanted my life back. I wanted my _brother's_ life back. He just couldn't be dead.

Even as I thought this, I knew. Dead. My baby brother was dead. And I had let him die in my arms, staining my clothes with his blood. I started to scream his name, not caring that I was giving myself away. I just didn't care about anything anymore. Somewhere, 'Italia' was being wracked with earthquakes as my body shook.

"Bonjour, Romano~" That bastard's cheerful voice sounded from somewhere behind me. "Looks like that pesky little kitty cat finally died. Now we can have some fun, non?"

The sound of his voice was like acid seeping into my skin, eating me alive. With it, anger flowed like fire just as consuming as the acid. Balling up my jacket, I placed it gently under Feli's head in a makeshift pillow, before slowly standing up and facing the bastard who did this to my brother.

He looked as stupid as ever. In fact, I really couldn't detect any change at all. He looked exactly the same as he had at the last world meeting. His long blonde hair was pulled back with a girly-ass ribbon, his eyes the same cerulean blue, his chin still covered with the faintest fuzz. There was really no evidence of the crazy bastard that he had become.

As I took in the sick smile on his face, the fire reared up inside me. I'm sure he could have seen it in my eyes. He _had _to have been able to see it. My voice, though only a whisper, was filled with the same burning fury as my eyes held. "You're going to pay for this."

France just smiled some more, as if this was all just a sick game that he was winning. "Oh petit poltron, you're going to have to speak up. I can't hear you over the sound of your childish tears."

He was mocking me.

I ground my teeth together and yelled, my voice more steady and strong than I felt, "You're going to pay! I will give my brother his justice!" As I said this, strength flowed through my limbs. I would show him. I would _show_ him the true strength of Italia!

I grabbed my brother's sword from the ground where it had dropped when I feel to the ground. Gripping it until my knuckles turned white, I pointed it at my enemy.

Unconcerned, France laughed. "Looks like the coward has gained some guts. Too bad it's too late to save his brother, oui?" He laughed again, before he smirked at me. "Let's see what you've got, petit poltron~"

He was mocking me again.

Before he even had a chance to pull out his own sword -which he had sheathed when he saw me sobbing for my brother- I charged him. I was even able to land a blow -though it was shallow and hardly fatal- to his shoulder that was instantly countered with a punch to my ribs. I staggered back, and spit the blood out of my mouth. Glaring across at France as he waited patiently for me to attack again, I wiped the blood from my thin pressed lips.

Before I went in blindly again, I paused briefly to think. France was stronger, fiercer and more experienced then me. Hell, I hadn't even had training, unlike Feli. Maybe if Spain hadn't been so busy teaching me his stupid language, I might've learned something useful. Then again, probably not.

Despite this, I had the fire still burning in me and justice -or vengeance- on my mind. This would give me strength, unlike France's plain craziness. At least, that was what I hoped.

I knew that I couldn't fight him for long. Already, the sword was growing heavy in my arms. I had never held one before and further more, this one had been made for Feli's surprising strength. But, with the adrenaline rushing through me, I hoped that I would be able to make it.

It took a matter of seconds for all of this to flash through my brain, but apparently it was too long for France. He gave up his odd patience and lunged at me. I sidestepped as best I could, but he still managed to cut my cheek. It stung a little, but I barely noticed before I kicked him hard in the ass.

He staggered forward, his balance thrown off and his sword clattering to the ground a few feet away. Making use of the opportunity, I managed to cut a descent gash into his side. Exactly where Feli's was. He let out a strangled gasp and fell backwards onto the dirt. Before he fell though, he managed to knock the sword out of my grasp and sent it flying towards his own sword.

No matter, I thought. There are other ways to kill a man. With that thought fresh in my mind, I brought down my heel on France's chest, most likely breaking a few ribs. He winced but otherwise showed no sign of distress. In fact, he even smirked up at me, the arrogant bastard.

"What are you going to do know, petit poltron, without your shiny sword? Are you going to beat me to death?" He asked this with a casual voice as if he was talking about the recent soccer game instead of his own demise.

I shook my head, a small side to side movement that didn't break my gaze from his. "No." I answered gruffly.

France's grin widened. "I knew you couldn't do it! Even with the death of your idiotic little brother, you are still nothing but a spineless coward." His eyes gained a crazy glint, the first sign I'd ever seen of his change. "That's all your ever gonna be! Until I kill you and all your people, that is. You will die a coward, just like your brother over there!"

The fire reared up once again, threatening to consume me. For a second I was blinded by my own rage, but then it subsided -only the teeniest bit- and I blinked it away. "You forgot something, fuck-face." I told him, already bending down towards my boots. Even this action did not break my gaze from his face.

The slightest bit of concern flashed across his face, but was quickly consumed by a look of amusement. "Oh yeah? And what is that?"

"I've got the fucking Italian mafia in me." I said, pulling the gun out from my boot and aiming at his head. Even with this, France just merely rolled his eyes, a smile on his lips.

"You can't do it, poltron. You couldn't kill me even if I had taken out your precious Seychelles."

Rage flowed through me. "See you in hell." I said, before squeezing the trigger.

* * *

**_Afterwards_**

_Dear Brother,_

_They say there is no way I can give this too you, but I am still writing it anyway. Maybe, while they're not looking, I'll sneak out and send it too you! Wouldn't that be great?_

_Anyway, I just wanted to tell you I am happy. It's so white here, and fluffy too! There are lots of cats and nice people about. Guess what! I even found Holy Roman Empire and Grandpa Rome! So, I don't really get that lonely, but I still miss you and Germany and everyone else. Grandpa Rome says he's really proud at how big you've gotten after you took over mine and France's territory. It must have been really scary to fight France all by yourself! I know I was scared._

_Do you think of me at all? I went to my funeral, but I made sure nobody saw me. I would've gotten in trouble again and that wouldn't be fun. You said such nice things about me! I was so happy I started to cry! But you looked so sad... All you need is a big pot of pasta! That'll cheer you up! I wish I could make you some, but that's a big no no up here. So, you'll just have to make some of your own or go out to eat. Sorry about that._

_Did you tell Germany that I loved him? I know your still angry at him, but it's not his fault. You should go easier on him, Romano. _

_Anyway, I really missed you. I don't care if I get in trouble again, I am still going to send you this. Don't be said, fratello. Maybe someday we'll meet again! You'd love it here with all the tomatoes~_

_Ti amo brother. I miss you lots,_

_Feliciano._

___**Oh God! I'm FINALLY done! My eyes feel like their gonna roll back into my head. This took forever! I hope you liked it anyway. I really have no idea why I wrote it. I just thought of how Romano would react if Ita died. I was literally crying as I wrote this, so I hope beyond all hope that you enjoyed this and didn't think I was a bitch for killing Ita.**_

_**Please, please, PLEASE review and tell me how horible I am! Or at least say something like 'LOL' or something short like that. Just SOMETHING to tell me you read it!**_


End file.
